oddcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob
Information Jacob is the co-host of the Oddcast Podcast along with Cory. Jacob loves wrestling, anime, comics, movies, politics, pretty much every genre of music, and making fun of retards. He refuses to be politically correct, despite being a liberal faggot. Despite being fat, he manages to smash pussy on the reg (twice a year). IRL, he is an actor, radio host, musician, former Yugituber, and aspiring writer/director/professional wrestler. Life Story Jacob was born in the cornfields of Indiana in 1998. His father left when he was three years old, totally not scarring him for life. He was raised as a Christian by his mother and grandmother in a cult-like non-denominational church. He's been an Atheist for most of his life, first questioning the existence of God when he was about 5 or 6, but was briefly a Mahāyāna Buddhist during a period of deep depression when he was 11. Growing up, he never watched television until he was seven years old, and his first piece of tech was a PS2 that he received on his seventh birthday. His best friend from first grade to middle-school was Ben. His first taste of poon tang pie occured when he was 12, and he has been starving for more ever since. Jacob met Cory in middle-school when they were 13. They became best friends in junior-high after bonding over pulling pranks and listening to emo music, with a bit of trampoline wrestling on the side. Oddcast After listening to The Drunken Peasants and Whole Fucking Show podcasts and doing radio, Jacob realized that he wanted to do a podcast. At first, he had a podcast called The Jacob Mitchell Show that lasted one episode because he interviewed Ben, his former bandmate, and it was terrible. Almost a year later, he and Cory decided to do a podcast together with Cory's cousin Keldan called the "Oddcast" on spreaker.com. Keldan didn't want to commit, so they mutually agreed to part ways. Jacob brought on his cousin, Cody, who is a totally dope rapper. Then, Cody disappeared. After the Panda Bri episode, Jacob decided to move the Oddcast to YouTube, where they have done episodes with Infamous Charlie, Matthew Moore, and Brett Keane. The Oddcast is on a hiatus for the foreseeable future. He is currently writing a wiki, because the DP Wiki looks cool. Trivia 1. Jacob's favorite wrestlers are Edge, Eddie Guerrero, and CM Punk. 2. Jacob has expensive cologne, and lighting him on fire is one of his greatest weaknesses, as the cologne will function like napalm. 3. Jacob is obsessed with hygiene, and taking his body wash, shampoo, or conditioner will result in his death. 4. Jacob was the lead singer of Weirdest Guys In The Room, an alt-rock band that sounded exactly like Red Hot Chili Peppers. 5. Jacob and Cory's favorite band is the progressive metal band Tool. 6. Jacob attends lots of concerts and wrestling shows in Indianapolis. 7. Jacob occassionally plays Yugioh. He runs a sick Burning Abyss deck. He also collaborated with The Ignoble Knight of YouTube and published a video to his channel. 8. Jacob's step-father's cousin's son is Cody The Retard, A.K.A. The Beast, Kid Cody, Lil Eminem, and 1,000+ other names. 9. Jacob is an Atheist and Democratic Socialist, though he sometimes identifies as a secular Buddhist and left-Libertarian depending on the situation. He has been ordained as a Dudeist Priest. 10. Jacob's favorite anime are Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Bleach, and Naruto. Category:Hosts Category:Browse